


Always Daddy’s Baby

by MonsterBoyf



Series: Bunny Boy Seungcheol [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Family, M/M, Pet Play, but also nsfw daddy kink, ddlb, sfw daddy kink, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Surprisingly, even at Mrs. Yoon’s age she’s still able to learn. Regardless of her age, she’ll always be supportive of her son. even if that includes accepting his partner.





	Always Daddy’s Baby

**Author's Note:**

> When you accidentally make the summary sound deeper than the story actually is.
> 
> This wasn’t originally suppose to be uploaded to archive but it ended up being so sweet and soft that i feel like it would make a nice contrast to the physical hell of sins we have going on. Show that soft side to dd/lb you know?
> 
> In the words of my internet mentor, “Th perfect hard taco soft taco kit”

Mrs. Yoon batted her eyes open slowly as she finally grew tired of the loud chirping outside. It had been years since she actually let herself sleep in. Outside of the door, she could hear her son and Seungcheol going about their day. She smiled listening to them. There was a domestic way they interacted that warmed her heart. She was happy her son had something so good.

“Daddy look! Isn't it prettyyy?”  
“It’s beautiful bunny. Do you need more in your sippy?”  
“Yes please!”  
“Thank you for using your manners bunny. Such a good baby!” There was a coo and then she heard footsteps growing louder as Jeonghan approached the kitchen.  
“Do you want more chocolate bunny?” a pause.  
“Yes daddy!” There was a chuckle followed by the opening and slamming of the fridge.  
“Alright cutie.” Seungcheol suddenly chimed in, whining,  
“Noo! Daddyyy.”

Mrs. Yoon slowly pulled herself up. She put on her round lenses, as though they would help her hear through the thin walls. They both were quite for some time, now only a hum from the tv echoing through the house. She opened her phone to see at the clock. It wasn't as late as she thought. Only mid-afternoon. She looked up to see the hazy sunlight shining through the window. It was a soft morning, pleasant and easy. She felt an odd happiness listening to the boys and the birds. She could hear the hum of traffic outside on the street. Distantly, she heard Seungcheol's big bold laugh, snorting at something at the television more than likely. She could see her son's soft smile as he would look to his partner. Her happiness was long gone now, but she felt a warmth seeing her son in the same kind of happiness she was once. She would never protest who or how he loved because she just wanted him happy. Truly, this was the happiest she had seen him. She'd never protest something like that.

 

 

Jeonghan gently ran his fingers down Seungcheol's soft cheeks. The elder leaned down to meet his lips. His hands curled around the soft, baby blue blanket around him. He smiled warmly as Jeonghan rested their foreheads together. Jeonghan's hands brushed delicately at the elders black, downy soft hair.  
“Daddy loves you bunny,” Jeonghan mumbled softly. He kissed at Seungcheol's lips as he tried to talk.  
“I love-love, Hannie quit! I love you too,” Seungcheol spoke through giggles. Jeonghan nuzzled his face down into the elder's neck. Seungcheol smiled lazily, wrapping his blanketed arms around him.

 

“Am I allowed to wish you boys good morning now?”

 

Mrs. Yoon laughed as both boys jumped to attention. Seungcheol looked at her like a deer in the headlights. She had never seen her son move so fast either. His head whipped away from the larger’s chest and neck. He awkwardly cleared his throat as he looked shyly at her.  
“Good morning mom…”  
“Good morning ma'am.” She waved to them both gently before slowly sitting herself down in the other chair. Seungcheol tried to be subtle as he reached down and paused the cartoon playing on the television.  
“I didn't mean to interupt really boys. I woke up earlier but stayed in to let you two have your privacy,” They both looked away from her shyly. She waited patiently for an explanation to the sippy cup in Seungcheol's hands that he was clearly trying to hide by curling his body up up to cover it. Seungcheol seemed fine yesterday when she had first met him, and yet now here he was, wrapped up in a baby blue blanket surrounded by stuffed animals and holding an actual sippy cup all while watching a children's cartoon. Seungcheol cleared his throat, speaking in a deep yet shy voice that clashed with the soft aesthetic around him,  
“Sorry if we woke you up ma'am. Your son was just indulging me when we couldn't.. bother you.” She easily noticed the hand slipping up to comfortingly grip Seungcheol's thigh. She spoke warmly, her maternal voice she had never forgotten despite her youngest already being grown and right in front of her,  
“You didn't wake me up sweetheart. And I don't know what you could be doing that would “bother” me. I'm just a guest. You don't need to worry so much.” Seungcheol shrugged as he babbled senselessly.  
“Yes but you're Hannie’s mother. It doesn't feel right to think of you like that.” He looked up at her in surprise as she laughed at him. She slapped her leg as she rocked in the chair. Jeonghan seemed more at ease at his mother laughing. She spoke to her son as she swiped away her happy tears,  
“I'm proud of you Jeonghan. You chose a real gentleman.” Jeonghan groaned and covered his face.  
“Mother!”

The three all calmly sat together to watch the cartoon. It had been a long time since she was able to simply sit down and watch a children's show. It felt nice to take a break and just watch something so naive. Jeonghan poked at logical flaws as per usual, but Seungcheol didn't show any irritation with it. He listened attentively to his brief facts and even chimed in every once and awhile. She watched as he pleasantly sipped from the cup in his lap she had forgotten about. He did it casually, as though this were a normal ritual for him. He tensed up when Jeonghan leaned down to whisper something in his ear. Whatever it was, it made him stiffen up and quickly pull the cup from his mouth.

 

“I don't mean to step where I don't belong, but what is with all the baby stuff between the two of you?” Seungcheol gaped his mouth before covering his face in the blanket around him. Jeonghan leaned back away from him. He cringed as he tried to explain,  
“It's kinda hard to explain…”  
“Well I would like to understand. Try your best honey.”  
“Ah, well, it's age regression but that's not very.. specific. It's a way to kind of,” he grabbed at the air for some kind of word to help him, “escape being an adult I guess. Everyone acts a different age that they're comfortable with but no matter what you're a valid little. It doesn't matter whether you have a caregiver or-”

He stopped seeing his mother's face. The cogs visibly turned in her head. She had been nodding along, trying to put this all together in her head. He nervously shifted his hand holding Seungcheol's thigh as he continued,  
“I guess I should explain that the littles are who is acting younger and caregivers are- well just that. They take care of their babies. There's pet play too which is basically the same except for that I would call Cheol bunny, for example.”  
“So you enjoy… babying him?”  
“basically yes. He shows me affection too, just in his own little way.” Seungcheol peeked out from his blankets to look at the mother and son  
“So… Seungcheol acts like a little kid, you play along as his caregiver, and you both still show adult love for eachother. Is that right?”  
“It's very simple and broad but yes. That's how it works.”  
She blushed at her next question but it had to be asked, “And does this relate to the whole,” she shyly brushed back her hair, “the daddy idea I've heard about?” Jeonghan cleared his throat. He rubbed at his face to try and hide his embarrassment,  
“Yes that is a part of it. It can be sexual but that doesn't mean it's exclusively that.” He was drawing his body back, trying to just phase out of existence with every passing second. She slowly sat back. It was a lot but there was always time to learn.

 

/////

 

“Daddy?” There were the voices through the walls again. She turned her body back around as low voices came from the next room. They were quiet, and from the long pause that stood between Seungcheol’s statement and Jeonghan’s response, sleepy.  
“Mm, what is it bunny?” A whimper,  
“Can i get kissies..?” The shifting of the sheets, a soft knock of the bed to the wall.

  
“Bunny?” Seungcheol bucked his hips up even though the hands tracing his hips weren't anywhere close. Jeonghan looked down at his baby's restless hips before pulling up Seungcheol's thigh to place himself between his legs. He could see the issue now. He cooed at the elder as he rubbed at the semi-hardness pressing into his side.Seungcheol whined and bucked as he buried his face into the pillows underneath him.

 

“What’s this all about baby?” He spoke quietly, breath fluttering against Seungcheol’s skin as he stayed close to his ear. Seungcheol’s hands quickly moved to try and cover his exposed neck and ears. Jeonghan was soft on him. He softly pecked at the elder’s broad shoulders and moved his hand slowly. He rubbed his hand over the comfortable fabric of space briefs (he didn’t need light to tell which ones they were. He had been little all day and after his bath quickly slipped them on right in front of Jeonghan.) that became firmer and tighter around Seungcheol’s hip by the minute. He was tired and he was still suffering from a day long daddy zone. He hadn’t come down from spoiling his baby all day.

“I remembered this morning and i got carried away. I’m sorry,” Seungcheol was breathy, loud but airy as though the wind had been knocked out of him. Jeonghan tittered,  
“No no baby boy, don’t apologize. Daddy doesn’t want to hear one more sorry okay bunny boy?” Seungcheol nodded and brought himself up even higher on the bed when Jeonghan brought his cock out from the childish briefs. Jeonghan gently bit at the baby’s ear, lapped at the shell. “Daddy’s glad you came to him instead of playing without asking. He loves his bunny being a good little boy. He loves his silly little rabbit.” Seungcheol giggled, shifting his head in the pillows shyly. Jeonghan was tempted to rip the pillow out from his arms so that he’d have to grab onto him. He let the boy be.

 

Seungcheol did end up grabbing onto Jeonghan in the end. He held his sleep shirt in one hand as he gripped the pillow tightly in the other arm. Jeonghan smiled, burying his head in Seungcheol’s clean hair. It smelled strong like baby soap, but in the parts that had been dry and resting on the pillow, he caught a vague presences of his own natural smell. It was something that was close to what the cat would smell like after resting in the sun, but different enough where he could tell it was his baby’s soft fluff. Seungcheol gasped and shuddered along with Jeonghan’s movements. His head was buried deep in Jeonghan’s neck, nuzzling down into it as he cried out over and over. He didn’t bother to consider who may have heard at Seungcheol’s loud moan for his daddy that came along with his climax. Jeonghan gave Cheol a moment to recover. He simply kissed at his temples as he breathed deeply. He put his briefs neatly on him as though nothing had happened then cleaned off his hand. He gave a lap to his palm just to tease at his baby.

Everything returned to the quiet. Jeonghan settled back in the sheets and settled around the elder, who had quickly turned around and curled up, waiting to be snuggled. Jeonghan spooned against him, once again nestling his head in the crook of Cheol’s neck. It was funny to think that Cheol was much larger and yet refused to be anything but a little spoon. The little happily nestled his body back to be flush against Jeonghan’s. He spoke sweetly, probably from his afterglow and tired state,  
“Thank you daddy.  
“Thank you bunny. Daddy is glad he could help, and I’m so proud of you for using your manners and following your rules.” Seungcheol hummed happily, nuzzling his face into the younger's palm that rested under his head,  
“Thank you for letting me be little all day today even though it probably embarrassed you. I can make it up to you if you want. I-“  
“Bunny, no. I like you being mannerly but you don’t need to keep saying thank you. It’s mean for daddy to be mean just because you want to be little. You don’t embarrass me baby, you never will. Daddy is glad he could spoil you all day today.” Seungcheol didn’t respond. There wasn’t anything he needed to say. All he did was bury himself in blankets and the younger and doze off. Jeonghan followed suit, paying no mind to the numbness beginning in his arm or the drool slowly getting to his palm.

 

/////

 

“Did you boys have fun last night?” Jeonghan suddenly felt wide awake. He froze in the middle of the hallway, droopy eyes suddenly wide open. His mother looked up at him blankly, awaiting a response. He blinked at her in astonishment,  
“What?”  
“Did you boys have fun last night? I overheard you talking after going to bed. I really don’t mean to be noisy it’s just these walls are so thin. Your father really didn’t make this upstairs portion the best living space.” Jeonghan just moved into the kitchen with his flaming hot self. His eyes darted around as he grasped the air for responses. It was too earlier for this.  
“We were just talking it wasn’t anything special. I was too tired for much of anything yesterday.” He moved to the table after placing waffles for the both of them in the toaster. It felt like an interrogation table, both of them sitting across from each other and just staring. Please don't let Cheol be as loud as he truly was.

 

“That’s debatable.” Jeonghan jumped as hands were suddenly set on his shoulders and a low, freshly awoken voice chimed in. He would have whipped around to gawk at the elder, but he had already set his head down on his head, sniffing his fresh brushed hair. The hands moved further, now completely wrapped around him. Jeonghan forced himself not to notice the adorable sweater paws around him. “Sorry about whatever you heard ma’am. I get needy and careless when I’m tired. I hope you’re not permanently scarred or something like that.” Jeonghan’s mother simply shook her head. She chuckled into her coffee mug.  
“You get get angry at a child for being a child, so I can’t be angry at a couple being a couple either.” Seungcheol smiled down at the sudden wise spouting mother. Jeonghan just stared at them both in shock. His mother was an understanding woman but this was beyond that. She seemed as though it were absolutely nothing. How much had she changed with every kid gone?  
“Wise words Mrs. Yoon.” She laughed and the further their conversation progressed the more Jeonghan felt like he had fallen into the twilight zone.

He stared at the clash in words as he fixed the waffles. Whatever dimension he had stepped into where his prude and quiet mother could talk with his baby boy that was three times her size and yet dressed as though he was four easily with no issue at all was confusing and yet… inviting. Something intrigued him about seeing both his very opposite worlds in life collide, and so smoothly as well. He expected his daddy life and conservative family to mix just as well as water and oil, and yet here he was. Eating breakfast between the first person to love him in life and the love of his life. He smiled sitting between them. Mom’s visit didn’t seem to bad now.

**Author's Note:**

> “Hannieee, where are my waffles?”  
> “Baby I’m making them right now, chill.”  
> “Can you make them cute like last time?”  
> “Of course sweetheart....”


End file.
